Outcast
by Gining
Summary: Joint aurikku project between me and Drachegirl. AU! Auron finds himself on an outcast island where he meets a young woman. But her father does not approve of him, what will they do now?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Yes, I have another story for you all to read, but not alone this time. Drachegirl14 and I have joined forces to bring you this. I wrote the first chapter, and she wrote the second. From there we will be going back and forth with each chapter. It is aurikku, so you no like, you no read. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: Neither Gin nor Drachegirl own any part of the characters or places inside this story.

* * *

Bikanel. This was the island where an outcast tribe made their home. They lived together in peace and hard work. They were all led by a man named Cid, he worked hard to keep these people whole. They were happy. As happy as a group could be when shunned by the rest of the world that is.

Cid had one downfall though. He had a daughter. A beautiful seventeen year old daughter to be exact. However, she was as capable a fighter as she was beautiful. Many a man had come in search of her hand only to go home nursing a bruise or two after being rejected.

Rikku had blond hair and tan skin most woman would die for. Many times her friends would come up to her and ask what the secret of her hair was. She would reply with a shrug before laughing and changing the subject.

She enjoyed herself living on this island. The sun on her back as she worked, the sand under her bare feet as she walked. And most of all, the hidden machina out in the desert. It was a rush when you went out digging and came back with something _useful._ At least it was for Rikku, she assumed it was the same for the others.

Then the biggest rush hit her just a week before she was to turn eighteen. Rikku and her group were out in the desert like normal. She was off by herself inspecting some pieces they had found seeing if any of them could be salvageable. She heard a shout from behind her and came running. Her first thought was that fiends had attacked them. It wouldn't be the first time. Slipping her claw in place, she made it in time to see……a man?

Her hand dropped to her side as her jaw dropped open in shock. How did he get here? Bikanel was an island no one, save for the Al Bhed, knew about. Though she had to admit, he was handsome. Dark hair speckled with bits of silver at the temples. It appeared as if he hadn't shaved in days, but that only served to draw her into his mystery. He wore black armor and pants. Then over top of this all, he on the largest red coat she had ever seen. Even bigger then what her father wore. But the biggest mystery had to be the strange scar that ran down the right side of his face. It began at his temple and ended just above his jaw. She had to suppress the urge to reach out and run her fingers down that scar.

"Secc Rikku? Secc Rikku?" Someone called trying to get her attention. She turned suddenly to come face to with Seiko. (Miss Rikku, Miss Rikku)

"Fryd ec ed?" Rikku mentally cursed at the way her voice cracked when she spoke. (What is it?)

The young girl properly ignored the cracking and answered. "Ra'c cdemm ymeja. Fuimt oui mega vun ic du dyga res pylg du rusa?" (He's still alive. Would you like for us to take him back to home?)

Now back in control, Rikku replied. "Oac. E femm pa pylg crundmo socamv. Ev Cid cyoc yhodrehk, E femm dyga nacbuhcepemedo." (Yes. I will be back shortly myself. If Cid says anything, I will take responsibility.)

"Oac, sy'ys ." Seiko turned and began directing orders on how they should transport the man back. (Yes, ma'am.)

Rikku walked away from them deep in thought. What had come over her? He was an injured man laying in the middle of the desert, and all she wanted to do was touch him? She glanced back to see them now picking him up and slowly making their way back to the complex. He must have been heavier then he appeared, and she had to hold back a giggle as they stumbled on the sand.

Making sure her claw and targe were in place, Rikku ran off in search of a place to relax. She found it on the far side of the island.

--

Rikku came back much later in the evening. She was covered in brown and green goop, as she called it. One of the sand worms she fought had exploded leaving her covered in entrails. All she wanted now was a hot shower then her soft bed. That was not to be. Cid stood outside home waiting for her. He appeared as if he had been there for several hours and looking irate. Nothing new there though.

Making false pleasantries she hoped she could weasel her way out of anything he might say.

"Kuut ajahehk, vydran. " She smiled. (Good evening, Father.)

"Tuh'd oui 'kuut ajahehk' sa! Zicd frana ryja oui paah? Oui ghuf E tuh'd mega oui paehk uid po ouincamv." He shouted at her not caring who may have been able to listen. (Don't you 'good evening' me! Just where have you been? You know I don't like you being out by yourself.)

"E tuh'd caa fryd dra pek taym ec, vydran. E lyh dyga lyna uv socamv zicd veha!" (I don't see what the big deal is, father. I can take care of myself just fine!)

"E ghuf oui lyh, Rikku." Cid said as he rubbed his bald head. "E funno ypuid oui. Drana yna tyhkanc eh dra tacand oui tuh'd ghuf ypuid. Pid ahuikr ypuid dryd. Oui ryja cusauha oui haat du dyga lyna uv." (I know you can, Rikku. I worry about you. There are dangers in the desert you don't know about. But enough about that. You have someone you need to take care of.)

"Ra fyga ib?" Rikku asked excited. Maybe she would be able to find out more about the mystery man. (He wake up?)

"Hu, hud oad. Pid oui untanat res rana, cu oui sicd pa dra uha du lyna vun res. Ihtancdyht? Drah uhla ra ec raymat, ra mayjac. Fa lyh'd necg paehk vuiht." (No, not yet. But you ordered him here, so you must be the one to care for him. Understand? Then once he is healed, he leaves. We can't risk being found.)

"Ihtancdyht, Vydran." She replied as she brushed passed him and inside to the infirmary. (Understand, Father.)

--

She stepped into the infirmary and glanced around at all the machina and medicines used to keep the mystery man alive. It must have been a struggle for him to stay alive long enough for him to reach the place in the desert where they had found him.

Rikku pulled a seat up next to his bed. Her hand reached out to the scar on his face, but stopped short of touching the skin. Hesitantly she pulled it back and placed it in her lap. "Zicd fru yna oui?" She whispered. Not that she expected an answer or anything. The man would be out for some time yet. He was dehydrated and drained of all life for now. Settling for holding his hand for now, she sat next to him keeping vigil through the night. (Just who are you?)

Rikku was awoken the next morning by a hand settling on her shoulder. Her head shot up to see who it was.

"Rikku, ku kad lmayhat. Ra fuh'd pa fygehk ib vun cusa desa." He advised her as he saw she was still covered in fiend gunk. He removed his hand from her shoulder before scowling at it and rubbing it on the side of his pants. (Rikku, go get cleaned. He won't be waking up for some time.)

With a quick nod, Rikku stood and stretched before heading to her room to obey. Cid waited until she was gone before staring down at the man. His coat had been removed allowing the medics access to his arms. A needle was inserted to restore the fluids he had lost.

As he stared something caught his eye from just under the armored shirt the man wore. Reaching down, he pulled out the medallion to have a closer look at what it was. It was gold and about two inches around. The front of it was encrusted with a man in an oversized and over extravagant clothing while the back held a different symbol. It was a black bug looking thing, popular in the main land of Spira. It had a single oval with an eye in the center while under it were two wings in the down position.

Cid held back an agitated growl. The man on the bed in front of him was a monk of Yevon. If he would have been able to, Cid would have killed him on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin's note: So I had a lot of trouble trying to upload this chapter. It seems as if ff doesn't want us updating. But then I remembered a document that I had uploaded some time ago. I erased that and changed it to this! (Sorry for taking so long Drachi. Hope this works!) 

Okay . . .

**Drache: Okay, so the first chappie was Gin's, and here's mine. **

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX. Or Auron. Which makes me sad, but anyway . . .

* * *

Who was he?

Rikku may have left the room where the mysterious stranger slept, but her thoughts remained there.

How old was he? Why was he here? How did he get here? His occupation? Favorite color? Movie Sphere?

The list of things she was dying to know went on, but then her stomach grumbled. She blushed a light pink, although no one was in the dimly lit corridor to see.

She took light quick steps to the mess area, where she found only a few people. The sun was already burning in the sky, so most people were out digging. She went to the small line and grabbed a plate. She grabbed some sweet fruit that grew near an Oasis and then a little bit of water and some juice. Rikku left and took a seat at an empty table in the corner.

News traveled fast she thought, because already others were observing her with interested and curious looks.

Someone sat next to her and she looked over to find a friend of hers smiling at her. "Rao, Riks." (Hey Riks.)

Melissa was an older Al Bhed woman. She had the same sunny blond hair in a simple braid, and her eyes were a darker green then Rikku's, but without the spirals.

"Rao, Lissa." Rikku smiled. "Fryd'c ib?" ( Hey, Lissa./ What's up?)

"E raynt oui'ja paah pico." Melissa returned, smiling gently. (I heard you've been busy.)

Rikku nodded, stuffing her food down her throat as quickly as possible.

"Cmuf tufh!" Melissa laughed. (Slow down!)

"E ryja du kad pylg drana. Fryd ev ra fygac ib?" Rikku said through a bite of the sweet fruit. (I have to get back there. What if he wakes up?)

"Ra fuh'd," Melissa said. "Oui haat du cmuf tufh, un oui'mm pa eh hu luhtedeuh du dyga lyna uv uin socdaneuic kiacd," Melissa scolded gently. (He won't./ You need to slow down, or you'll be in no condition to take care of our mysterious guest.)

Rikku, listening, slowed it down to a moderate pace.

"Dryd'c paddan," Melissa said satisfactorily. ( That's better.)

"Ed fyc kuut caaehk oy ykyeh Lissa, fa'ja kuddy ryhk uid suna." Rikku said, clearing her plate in record time. (It was good seeing ya again Lissa, we've gotta hang out more.)

Melissa nodded. "E'ja paah fedr dra Omega Cxiyt vun y frema, tekkehk eh dra niehc eh dra Hundr. Fa'ja kuddah y pnayg vun y frema, cu E'mm cdub po yht caa oui, ymm nekrd? (I've been with the Omega Squad for a while, digging in the ruins in the North. We've gotten a break for a while, so I'll stop by and see you, all right?)

"E'mm pa eh dra Ehzino Fynt. E tuh'd fyhhy mayja res ymuha vun duu muhk," Rikku replied, looking a bit worried. ( I'll be in the Injury Ward. I don't wanna leave him alone for too long.)

Melissa studied Rikku with her piercing, yet soft gaze. "Fro tuh'd E pnehk oui vuut? Oui lyh cdyo fedr res dryd fyo." (Why don't I bring you food? You can stay with him that way.)

Rikku smiled and nodded gratefully. "Dryhgc, Lis." (Thanks Lis.)

"Huf cruu!" Melissa made movements with her hands, urging Rikku towards the door. (Now shoo!)

Rikku laughed and left. She hurried back along the deserted corridors, and she finally arrived back at the room.

There, she found her Vydran holding something tightly in his hand. "Vydran?"

She caught the look of nervousness that flashed across his face before he stuffed the thing into his pocket. "Rao, liblyga." (Hey Cupcake.)

"Vydran, ec cusadrehk fnuhk?" Rikku asked, a bit confused as to the look of disgust her father had thrown the man on the bed. (Father, is something wrong?)

"No," Cid said absentmindedly, "Hudrehk'c fnuhk. Gaab fydlrehk res, ugyo? Pid ra'mm ryja du ku yc cuuh yc ra fygac ib." (Hu./ Nothing's wrong. Keep watching him, okay? But he'll have to go as soon as he wakes up

"Fro?" Rikku cried, a bit upset that her charge was leaving so soon. (Why?)

"E'mm aqbmyeh mydan," Cid patted her head and left. ( I'll explain later.)

Rikku frowned at his back, and then smiled, holding up the medallion on the golden chain her father had tried to hide from her.

Being a thief had its advantages. 

She sat next to the strange man again, her eyes tracing his features that seemed so pained, even in sleep. Rikku knew he was probably still in pain, but she felt worry whenever he seemed to really struggle.

And she . . . she couldn't explain why she felt so worried. She, however, did brush it off in order to examine the tiny shiny crest in her hand.

Her eyes widened as she looked at it, for all on Bikanel knew that design. Knew it, and hated it with a passion. She pondered this for a few silent moments, and then she bit her lip and looked at the man.

"A Yevonite?" she whispered. "I'm caring for a Yevonite?"

Well, that explained her father's rush to get the man off the island. This land was claimed as the Al Bhed's own, a place set apart from the world. No one was to know, especially Yevonites.

Her hand timidly reached over, brushing against is dark locks slowly. She slowly ran a feather light touch down the cheek opposite the one that had been marred. They ran down his neck and his chest, and then back up to his arm, down his shoulder, his upper arm . . .

And in a reaction so quick even the Great Thief Rikku had trouble seeing it, his other hand grabbed her hand in a tough grip. Her eyes shot to his face, where one beautiful russet eye was open and starring at her coldly.

Tysh ed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, my turn now. Thank you Drache for chapter two. And also for the help when I showed you what I had. Anyway, expect more Al Bhed. But I do add translations in these. ( ). Hope it helps. (And why do I get the distinct feeling I spelled her cousin's name wrong?)

--

They stared at one another for several seconds before Rikku tried to pull her hand away from him. But even in his weakened state, he was still stronger then herself.

"I would advise you to give it back. Keeping it will only cause trouble for yourself." His voice was deep and scratchy sounding. Almost as if he had a mouthful of sand stuck inside.

"Rao, makku oui pek sayhea!" She said as she pulled back once more. (Hey, leggo you big meanie!)

He let her go causing her to violently hit the floor and ending up on her backside. "Owww. Dryd fych'd jano hela, oui ghuf." She stood back on her feet and used one hand to rub her now sore bottom. (That wasn't very nice, you know.)

The man ignored her. He used his one good eye to look around the room. "Where am I?" He asked.

Rikku pouted. She didn't like him at all. Not only was he rude, but now he was ignoring her pain too! She defiantly crossed her arms over her chest refusing to answer.

"I see then. Must be the Al Bhed home. I'm sure Cid must be around here somewhere." Very carefully he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Whoa. Hold on there. Oui lyh'd kad ib oad. Oui'na cdemm ehzinat!" She tried to force him back down. (You can't get up yet. You're still injured!)

The man smirked at her knowing she had just given herself away. He allowed her to push him back if only to get a better idea of what was going on. "Now, if you don't mind. Perhaps you would be so kind to give my crest back to me?"

Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out the requested item. She stared at it for a moment thinking over if she really did want to give it back or not. The crest signaled he was a Yevonite, her sworn enemy. She glanced up to see him watching her. "Fryd?" She snapped. (What?)

"You hate me? I understand. I don't believe there are many right now who would disagree with you." He lay his head back and closed his eye.

Her face fell. In that one statement, he managed to make her feel bad for taking the crest to begin with. She stared at it as it sat in the palm of her hand. Very quickly before she could change her mind, she lay it on his chest before running from the room.

--

It was evening before anyone found trace of where Rikku had gone. Her friend Melissa suggested that perhaps she had gone off in search of fiends. She knew the younger girl liked to release steam by fighting. The only problem they had, was finding out which way she had gone. Melissa went outside the main doors of Home and stooped to the ground.

"Cra fahd aycd." She told the group simply. (She went east)

"Ruf lyh oui pa cu cina?" Cid snapped as she stood up once more. (How can you be so sure?)

"E ghuf ran cdabc. Rikku faync vaydranc uh ran puudc. Drao mayja y mekrd dnyem yc cra fymgc." She explained. (I know her steps. Rikku wears feathers on her boots. They leave a light trail as she walks.)

"Famm fryd yna fa cdyhtehk ynuiht rana vun? Ed'c desa fa ku kad ran!" (Well what are we standing around here for? It's time we go get her!)

Melissa sighed. She hated to imagine what Cid would say to his daughter if he did find her first. She had checked on the man in the injury ward during the day, but he had not said anything to her. He allowed her to do what needed done, then turned away signaling he wanted nothing more. Melissa could see why Rikku would get upset by him, yet she had to admit one thing. He was handsome in a rough rugged way.

"Fryd." Someone spoke up. (Wait.) Cid turned. His nephew Kayakku stood behind him. "Ev fa ymm ku, cra femm zicd nih ykyeh. Mad sa pnehk ran pylg." (If we all go, she will just run again. Let me bring her back.)

Cid thought it over for only a moment. "Fine. But make sure she comes to me as soon as she's home."

"Yknaat." (Agreed)

Melissa watched and hoped for her friend's sake that she would not be found.

--

Rikku sighed once more as another Zu fell to the ground. This was becoming too easy anymore. What happened to the challenge? Even the sand worms were falling in only a few well timed strikes. She fell to the sand and watched as the Zu floated to the sky in a display of colored pyerflies.

"Why am I so angry?" She asked herself in the common language. "Ed'c hud yc ev E ajah ghuf dra kio." She slammed her claw into the sand beside her. ( It's not as if I even know the guy.)

"Pid oui yna cdemm mega dra cih. Tynghacc tuac hud yknaa fedr oui." Someone answered from behind her. (But you are still like the sun. Darkness does not agree with you.)

Rikku jumped up and held her claw out in front of her prepared to fight. She lowered it when she saw it was only her cousin. "Kayakku, you scared me."

He chuckled lightly. "Cunno. Cid sent me to find you. And he's not too happy either."

"I'm not surprised. I told him I would do something, but I ran off. Guess I better go back, huh?"

"Dryd sekrd pa y kuut etay." He agreed. (That might be a good idea.)

"Kayakku?" He tilted his head waiting for her next question. "Why can't you ever just stick with one language?"

He almost began listing off reasons why he did it before he noticed she was teasing him. "I guess I like to make fun of oui." He answered before throwing an arm around her and leading her back to Home.

--

Rikku almost had to shake her head to remove the feeling of deja view from her mind when they arrived back. Once again it was late evening and her father was waiting for her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Duug oui muhk ahuikr. Kayakku, ku ehceta. E fyhd du dymg du so tyikrdan ymuha." (Took you long enough. Kayakku, go inside. I want to talk to my daughter alone.)

Rikku gulped as she watched her cousin do as he was told. Cid did not look happy at all.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Gin's note: I know I haven't been around for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Got distracted. And now I post, but it's not even mine. This time around we have Drache giving us the next chapter of Outcast. Hope you enjoy it. I know I did. And as normal, I'll be letting her know what you all think of this, so be nice!

--

Cid stared his daughter down, his eyes flashing furiously. "Frana ryja oui paah?" his voice wasn't raised to its full potential . . . yet. (Where have you been?)

"E-E fyc vekrdehk cusa veahtc yht-" Rikku began to reply, but her father interrupted. (I-I was fighting some fiends and-)

"FIGHTING FIENDS?!" In anger, he switched into the common language without meaning to. The whole island must've shook with his roar . . . that, or everyone in Spira could hear them.

"What were you thinking? You could've been injured! What possessed you to go out fighting fiends?" Her father demanded.

For some reason, Rikku didn't want him to know the truth. So she lied. "I was bored."

"Bored? BORED? That's the best you can come up with? You were bored?!" Her father's face was red, now it was turning an ugly shade of purple, and a vein was throbbing under his baldness.

"Vydran-"

"E tuh'd fyhd du rayn ed, Rikku. Oui yna knuihtat. Hu haf sylrehy vun y suhdr, yht oui lyh vunkad ypuid dygehk lyna uv dra syh." Cid's face was still enraged even after he set her punishment. (I don't want to hear it, Rikku. You are grounded. No new machina for a month, and you can forget about taking care of the man)

"Dryd'c hud vyen!!!" Rikku's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. (That's not fair!!!)

"Duikr milg. Oui tu cusadrehk cdibet, oui kad dra luhcaxiahlac, tu oui ihtancdyht sa?" Cid glared at his only daughter. ( Tough luck. You do something stupid, you get the consequences, do you understand me?)

Rikku said nothing, her eyes flashing with anger and she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I said, do you understand me young lady?" Cid's voice was beginning to raise again.

Rikku glared at him, then dashed past, running through the doors into the dim, cool hallways. She ran, angry tears beginning to flood her vision. She kept going until she reached her room, where she flung open the door and then slammed it shut.

Her room was as it had been for years. Piles of various machina parts littered the floor, making walking through the room a virtual death trap. The walls were a dark yellow color, something to remind Rikku of the sun. A machina cooling unit kept the room cool, allowing it to be a safe haven even from the heat. Rikku easily picked her way through the piles of scraps, and pulled on the thin roughly woven blanket that covered the bed under more machina. The machina flew through the air, crashing down onto the floor. Rikku then threw herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow at the unfairness of her life. Eventually her tears stopped, and Rikku, emotionally exhausted, closed her spiral eyes and fell asleep.

It was around midnight when a soft knock came at the door. Rikku, whose sleep had became lighter as the night wore on, was awake in an instant. Quietly moving through the puddles of machina, she reached her door and slid it open.

Through the emergency dim lights of the hallway, Rikku saw Melissa.

"Melissa?" Rikku yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Shhh . . . I heard what Cid said to you." Melissa slipped inside the room.

"Yeah . . ." Rikku really didn't want to remember the yelling she'd gotten.

"But, he put me in charge of taking care of our mysterious guest." Melissa's dark gray eyes (which were unusual for an Al Bhed, but then, nothing about Melissa was normal) began to sparkle. "And I do believe he needs to be re-bandaged right about now."

Rikku stared at her friend in shock and then grinned, before hugging her hard. Melissa laughed and whispered, "Hurry, the night guard are switching right about now. It shouldn't be hard to get there."

"Dryhg oui," Rikku whispered back, and both emerged from Rikku's room. They went together to the beginning of the corridor to the Injury Ward, and then Melissa nodded down the darkened hallway. "I'll wait here, you go hurry and help him."

Rikku smiled and bounded (albeit quietly) down the hall. She approached the door and opened it, letting a bit of light flood out into the hall. Slipping inside, she slid the door shut and turned to see the man turn from starring out the window to starring at her.

"You're back," his tone was emotionless, but his voice was still deep. It was smoother now however . . . almost seductive and very sensual.

Idly wondering whether or not this man knew just how sexy his voice was, Rikku gave him a small smile and motioned to the bed. "Please, sit," she said in common Spiran.

The man sat, his one eye watching her like a hawk as she bustled around and got everything she needed to change his bandages. When she turned back to face him, his black armor was already on the floor beside him. He's changed so smoothly, quickly, and silently that she hadn't even noticed!!!! Her, The Great Thief, Rikku!

But as her jade eyes observed him sitting there, she couldn't help but notice (and admire . . . and okay, mentally drool) over his strong and toned body. One didn't get muscles like those from casting spells, that's for sure. They rippled under his pale skin, which was smooth, with the exception of the bandage around his lower torso.

Reigning in her check out session, she moved behind him and sat. Quickly, she undid the tiny knot and pulled away the old bandages. Her fingers traced the edge of the wound on his back and side. It had been deep, and looked very very disgusting with dried blood and other liquids coming from it. Now, it looked . . . almost healed. Sighing in sadness, because her mysterious charge would soon be gone, she silently and quickly re-bandaged it.

"Something troubles you," his voice echoed off the dimly lit interior of his room. It startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, no . . . northing's wrong, I'm fine!" she took back the excess supplies, putting them away and flashing him a smile that looked real but was as fake as possible.

His one russet eye pierced her jade gaze, and her smile faltered a bit, but was still there. He seemed to simply stare at her, until his eye closed and he gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" Rikku asked, her eyes flashing with indignation.

The man shook his head, the small smirk dieing away, and Rikku instantly felt bad. "I uh, didn't mean to-"

"You're a bad liar." He cut across her.

"Wait, what?" Rikku asked, a bit confused.

"You. Are. A. Bad. Liar," he said slowly, accenting each word as though he were talking to a little girl.

She glared at him, and huffed, "Fine, see if I disobey my father again to take care of you, you ungrateful big . . . meanie . . . Hey, what's your name anyway?" she asked suddenly, when it occurred to her she didn't even know.

His gaze smoothed out into a mask of emotionlessness.

"No, seriously, I want to know. I'm Rikku." she introduced herself, holding out her hand to shake.

His eye studied her for a long long while, before he grasped her hand. "Pleasure."

His grip was firm, not overbearing, and strong.

"So, what about you?" Rikku asked, her jade eyes starring at the man and realizing he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"I am . . . no one."

"Yeah right," Rikku snorted. "Everyone has a name. Should I name you? Do you not know your own name?"

He considered her a bit longer and then spoke so quietly she had to step closer to hear his low words . . . which of course sent a shiver down her spine. Good or bad, she couldn't tell. "I am called-"

"Rikku, let's go!" Melissa hissed from outside the door. "Baubma yna lusehk!" (People are coming!)

"Okay!" she whispered back, and then pulled away from his hand. "I'm sorry . . ." she whispered. "I'll come back tomorrow night, though, okay?"

He simply watched her again, and then before she could do anything else, his lips were by her ear and he whispered one single word.

"Auron."


	5. Chapter 5

My turn! Not that it's any good. I got stuck on positively everything I was writing. Three, four projects..and you get this. But Drache liked it, so here ya go. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Neither Gin nor Drache own any characters inside this fic. Together we merely own the idea for the situation we put them in.

She had barely managed to avoid getting caught as Melissa led her down the halls. Had she been alone, she knew she would have been caught for sure. Only when they had made it safely back to her room did Melissa relax.

"That was the most crazy stunt we have pulled in a long time. Rikku remind me again why I hang out with you?"

"Because you love me!" Rikku giggled before falling on her bed. She sighed before turning serious. "Lissa?

"What is it, Rikku?" She responded already getting worried. It was almost never a good thing when Rikku was serious.

"What...what do you think of the name...Auron?"

Lissa stared at her in shock. "He actually told you his name?" She squealed after a moment.

"You bet! Cid's daughter can do anything she puts her mind to. It was only a matter of being myself."

Somehow Melissa didn't believe it was as simple as she made it out to be. "Are you sure about that now?" She teased her friend.

Rikku huffed and stood from her bed to stomp her foot. "That is so mean!"

Melissa laughed before sneaking out the door. "Get some sleep, Rik. We have work to do in the morning."

Rikku watched her go before changing and slipping into bed after turning out the light. But as she lay there in the dark, she couldn't help but think about the man who was in the far wing. "Auron." She whispered into the night. "What a handsome name for such a handsome man." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

--

"Rikku? Rikku, wake up." It was a masculine voice calling out to her. Rikku rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed.

"What? Who's there?" She asked still in a half daze.

"Have you forgotten me so soon?" He asked. "My name...is Auron."

Rikku jumped from her bed and into his arms. "How did you find me? I mean, how did you know where my room is?" She lifted her face and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled back, he answered. "A man always knows how to find the woman he loves.

Rikku giggled lightly before pulling herself closer to his firm chest. She smiled as she smelled his masculine scent. A banging on her door stopped her before she could enjoy it much longer. "Oh no!" She cried. "You have to hide. If vydran finds out you're here, he'll kill us both."

"Let him come." He answered as he gently hide her smaller frame behind his own. "Stay behind me, if he enters allow me to speak."

Rikku was dumbfounded, he was going to protect her from her own father? "Auron..."

The banging increased as Rikku suddenly found herself still in bed.

"Rikku! Fyga ib, oui cmabd myda ahuikr!" (Wake up, you slept late enough!)

She used her hands to rub her face as the door opened. Cid was standing in the doorway, a look of fury in his eyes. "Vydran, fryd desa ec ed?" (Father, what time is it?)

"Desa vun oui du kad ib! Ouin pnudran ryc paah funneat celg ypuid oui. Fryd tet oui tu mycd hekrd dryd fuimt syga oui cmaab nekrd drnuikr sunhehk yht ehdu set-tyo? Frana oui uid yvdan E dumt oui hud du?" His arms were crossed over his chest, and he stood waiting for an answer. (Time for you to get up! Your brother has been worried sick about you. What did you do last night that would make you sleep right through morning and into mid-day? Where you out after I told you not to?)

"No, vydran!" Rikku defended a little too quickly. He raised a brow but said nothing giving her a chance to explain. "I uh, was tired. How do you think I felt after you told me those things yesterday?" There, now she turned it around and made him look like the bad guy for once.

"Look, Rikku." Cid began also switching into the common tongue. "Maybe I was a little harsh."

"Little?" She interrupted.

"Let me finish, will ya? But I do mean no machina for the next month. I'm going to allow you to keep caring for that Yevonite, one one condition."

"Name it." She quickly agreed.

Cid eyed her carefully. She was a little too quick on that one. "Your cousin agreed to watch you. I still don't trust the man. And I am not about to let my little girl alone in the same room as him."

"But he's injured. What can he do?"

"Injured for now. But what happens once he's fully healed. He was a warrior. And by the looks of it, a strong one. I refuse to have you alone with him where you could be used against us. You are my daughter, do you know what that means?"

Rikku nodded. She knew. When she was only five, some bandits had kidnapped her looking to get even with Cid for one reason or another. She had luckily been rescued that time, but it could still happen again. Sadly she dropped her eyes to the floor. "E ihtancdyht." (I understand.)

"Kuut! Huf, kad tnaccat yht kad dra syh cusa vuut. Hu uha amca caasc du fyhd dra zup yhofyo." Without another word, Cid left her alone in the room. (Good! Now, get dressed and get the man some food. No one else seems to want the job anyway.)

Once what her father had said settled in, Rikku jumped from her bed and rushed to change. From there she ran through the halls of home to try and find Auron some food. In the kitchen stood her cousin with a tray already set up for her.

"Keyakko!" She greeted. "Is that for me?"

"In a way, yes. Cid came to me this morning. He asked that I stay with you when you visit that man. I took it upon myself though to make some food for him. No one had fed him since you ordered him here."

"Oh, oops. Guess I should have done that as soon as he woke up, huh?" She scratched her cheek as guilt washed over her.

"No matter. What's done is done. Now here. Take this and let's go."

Carefully she took the tray from his outstretched arms and carried it to the infirmary. They said nothing as they walked, but butterflies danced in the pit of her stomach as Rikku took the lead. She wondered if he even liked Al Bhed food. What if he took offense and refused to eat? She was so lost in thought, that she failed to notice when they arrived. She almost ran into a wall when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Pay attention, will ya. That's a wall, not a door. It's over here." Keyakko stood in front of the aforementioned object triggering the auto open mechanism. He stepped into the room where he noticed the man sitting up on the bed staring at him. To be honest, the single eye frightened him.

Auron turned his head after hearing the door open. An unknown man walked in. He had blond hair like the rest of the tribe did, and covered his eyes with a dark pair of goggles. While he could not see his face fully, the way the man stood and twitched a little told him that his mere presence frightened him.

"Keyakku, why did you stop?" Another, younger, and very feminine voice reached his sharp hearing. He recognized the voice as belonging to the girl who had been treating him. Just as he expected, she entered the room. The first thing she did was try and walk over to him.

"Rikku, hu!" He reached one hand out and held it in front of her blocking her path.

"What is your problem?" She shouted at him.

"E ghuf dryd muug. Ra sayhc du ryns oui." He warned. (I know that look. He means to harm you.)

"Now, if he planned to do that, he would have done so by now." She replied. Moving around his arm, she placed the tray of food on a table next to where Auron lay. "Here, this is for you." She told him softly.

Glancing back and forth between the pair, Auron slowly reached out and grabbed hold of the bowl of food. He took small bites at first trying to test whether or not it was safe to eat.

Rikku noticed his hesitation. As Keyakko looked on, she hopped on the bed next to the injured man and began to hand feed him. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." She assured him as she then took a bite herself. "See, I'm fine."

"Rikku.." Keyakko growled from the end of the bed. "Ev oui tu dryd uha suna desa, E femm pa vunlat du damm Cid. She was pushing the ling too far and he hated to see what would become of it. (If you do that one more time, I will be forced to tell Cid.)

"Fine, I get it." She pouted for only a moment before sliding away. "Cunno. Guess you will have to do this on your own."

"It is fine." Auron replied in a low voice that would have made her melt had Keyakko not been there. "But, perhaps you would be so kind as to join with me?"

Rikku glanced over at her cousin and smirked. She knew this man wasn't all bad. Not even giving him a chance to tell her no, Rikku sat down on the edge of the bed and began picking at the food provided. Keyakko watched closely making sure the Yevonite was not going to do anything to his cousin.

--

After promising she would be back for dinner, Rikku left Auron alone once more. As she and Keyakko went separate ways, she knew he would warm, up to the warrior eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"I wonder if Lissa is busy right now." She questioned herself. With a smile on her face, she took off to find her friend. After all, breakfast had been a story on its own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay, so I realize most of you hate me at this point since I've neglected for, oh, a year to give an update. All I can do is offer my apologies and hope this (somewhat) makes up for it?**

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I do? Kay, I don't own, you no sue me or Gin.

Skipping along the corridors to tell Melissa of her latest encounter with Auron, Rikku suddenly felt things were FAR too quiet. Usually, some odd noise and lots of yelling rang through the halls, including the familiar ruckus of machina being repaired or worked upon, and sometimes new creations from the mix-smiths.

But now, here, at the height of the day, when most were usually out in the sands or at least out and about, Rikku found it very odd that there was no noise.

Frowning, the young Al Bhed girl followed her instincts towards a door and through several similar looking corridors until she reached a large main hallway. And sure enough, several excited looking men and women were eagerly congratulating some others, and there also she spotted Melissa in a corner, looking excited yet haggard.

"Melissa! Lissa!" Rikku cried, surging towards her friend after pushing through a cornucopia of others to reach her. "What is it? What's going on?"

Melissa turned gray eyes towards her friend. "Rikku, we've found a new dungeon on the north side of Spira. There is a very powerful fiend named Ultima Weapon hidden inside, but also inside is great treasure, not to mention many powerful fiends as well. The risk is high, but the gain is also high. Many of those fiends can drop incredibly rare and expensive pieces of armor and weapons, and if we were to customize them . . . well, we'd probably be able to find a way to incorporate the concepts into our own weapons." Melissa looked excited. "My team has been chosen to enter the ruins and figure out a way to extract the treasure without angering Ultima Weapon."

"It sounds fun . . . and dangerous, Melissa." Rikku hugged her friend. "Please, be careful."

"I will, Rikku. And when I come back, we'll have so much fun." Melissa's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Trust me, Rikku. And you'll have plenty to tell me about our mysterious guest right?"

"That reminds me!!" Rikku quickly told the other blond about her encounter with Auron this morning. "What do you think?"

"Gosh, Riks . . . It sounds like he might have a thing for you!" Melissa winked.

"Melissa!" Rikku was blushing bright red. "He does not!"

"But you like him." It wasn't a question and they both knew that.

"Well . . . I don't know. He's very physically attractive . . ."

"Well duh!" Melissa's tone was knowing and teasing. "It's fine if you crush on the guy, Rikku. But be careful." Melissa looked foreboding now. "A Yevonite with my best friend, Princess of the Al Bhed?"

"How did you know he was a-"

"I saw the medal you were trying to hid from me earlier." Melissa smiled. "Remember that you aren't the only thief around here missy."

It was true, and with her sniper training, Melissa was a deadly person to be an enemy of.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rikku gave her a rueful smile. "I wish you didn't have to go, Melissa."

"It's all right." Melissa smiled. "Even though I leave in five minutes, we can still remember the good times."

"So soon?" Rikku gasped. Usually missions like this took months to plan and even longer to prepare for. "Isn't that suicide or something?"

"Rikku," Melissa's gaze turned serious. "The Yevonites also know about this place. If they understood what kind of power lays within those fiends in those caves . . ."

"I understand." Rikku said sorrowfully. "Just . . . come back home in one piece, all right?"

"Yes mom," Melissa teased, and the two girls shared a laugh, but Rikku felt a dark grip of unease settle over her being. Somehow, she just knew trouble lurked around the bend.

--

Auron couldn't figure it out. Why for the life of him did he tease the girl so? This little Al Bhed girl, with her hope and sunny smiles and bad lies and general sense of life . . . He scoffed at himself. This girl, the one named Rikku, was an enigma, a puzzle. A small smile curled at his lips. And all puzzles, no matter how difficult, could be solved.

For example, what attracted him to her? It was a physical attraction, no doubt there, but he was better at hiding and controlling his body and face then she was. Her lithe thin supple body was undoubtedly very flexible, and though she wasn't by any means fat, she wasn't deathly skinny either. He'd Seen more then enough of the love of woman to know quite a few things about the romantic side of life, and he knew that most were either one extreme or the other. Rikku was on the skinny side of normal, but it suited her. She was twitchy, and very fast, and obviously a good healer, despite having no formal training. This was interesting-he believed he was dealing with a thief.

A very good one, but one who could also be better.

Auron frowned, staring up at the white ceiling. So there was that. Now he just needed to figure out why for the life of him he was dreading leaving this place.

Well, it wasn't because of the disarray and chaos he'd left in his wake. After refusing the hand of the priest's daughter Naya and surviving an assassination attempt he was sure came from Maester Seymour Guado, he wasn't too keen on returning. But something in him wanted to stay here, because of the girl?

Preposterous. He had too much time on his hands if he was thinking that.

--

Rikku knew Auron would pick up on her distractedness. She barely said anything, her mind full of worry for the team heading into the Omega Ruins, as they'd been named.

It was cool that the team that found the ruins got to name them, but still . . .

"You seem troubled." His smooth low voice cut into her thoughts, doing funny things to her tummy and making a small ache appear at the apex of her thighs.

A little caught off guard, both by his voice and her body's reaction to it, Rikku quickly recovered and said in a soft voice, "Sorry. I just . . ." And with that Rikku found herself spilling the whole story to him, despite her cousin's glares and attempted protests.

"And now . . . I feel like I'll never see her again." Rikku said worriedly. "They've rushed into this, they said that . . ."

"That?" Auron prompted her.

"That those . . . that Yevonites . . ." She looked down. "That they knew of the ruins. I think ironically that the name we chose for the ruins is the same one that they call it." She purposefully left him out of that group, cause for some reason, he just didn't belong there.

"Which ruins?" Auron asked gently.

"The Omega Ruins." She said softly.

As soon as the name was uttered from her lips, Auron swung around, his bare chest glistening lightly in the fluorescent lighting. His lone eye pierced her stare with a frightening dark intensity that was sudden and somewhat arousing. "Are you certain, Rikku?"

Her name rolled off his lips in one of the sexiest ways possible. Giving herself a huge mental slap (this was SO not the time to drool over him), she nodded. "Yes."

He sat back, tense, and she knew in an instant that something was going on. "What is it Auron?" She asked sharply.

He looked at her for a long moment and exhaled a sigh. He inhaled deeply and seemed about to answer her question when the sliding door banged open and a random Al Bhed person ran in. "The Omega Team!" She screamed in common Spiran, "They've been killed, and the last one was taken hostage by the Yevonites!" 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Gin here! Ha! Bet you all thought we forgot about this. Truth is, it's been sitting on my computer for about three months as the holidays rolled around. But Drache is busy writing the next chap. She should be sending it my way when she's done. In the meantime, enjoy this little snippet. It's not much, but she should have the section with much more plot, can you wait that long?

* * *

Auron noted that for several days Rikku had not been herself. Though to be honest, he can't say it surprised him. After hearing about what happened down in the Omega Dungeon, she had said nothing more then a total of six words.

"_Does it hurt? Are you hungry?"_

She never even looked at him when she asked. If it had been the day he had first arrived that she acted like this, it may not have bothered him so much, but after getting to know her more it tore at his soul. This was not the young woman he grew attached to. It was time he spoke up to ease her burden.

It wasn't until dinner when he got the chance to say anything. She arrived alone tray in hand. Setting up for him, she was about to leave him when he called her name.

"Rikku." She turned with a look of questioning on her face, but said nothing. Auron went on to tell her of his ruminations. "You have been silent. I understand it has to do with the failed mission to Omega, but you have to remain upbeat. Others look up to you."

Rikku scowled as she placed one hand on her hip. "Look, buster. You don't understand anything that I am feeling. So don't even try and act like you do!" She was about to storm off when he called her once more.

"Wait, Rikku." She had been taking great care of him to the point that he was feeling better then he had in a long time. Maybe it wasn't just his body that needed cured, but his mind as well. He tilted his head about an inch to the side as he thought about what he was about to do. "Why don't you go?"

Rikku scoffed at him. This man was impossible! First he told her to wait, now he wants her gone? What was up with him anyway? "Look, just forget it, okay? I'm fine, really. Since you _obviously_ can't stand me here, I'll just be on my way. I'll get one of the other girls to take care of you from now on." She stomped her foot and turned away. "_And this is the same man that drove me crazy with lust only a few days ago? Boy was I ever insane."_

"That isn't want I meant. You want to know what happened. I can tell. You're worried for your friend. In fact," stretching his arms wide, Auron turned his body and stood next to the bed he had been laying in. "You have done an excellent job in caring for me."

Rikku faced him once more and gawked as she saw the muscles flex on his bare chest as he moved before his arms settled at his side once more. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait! You're not supposed to be able to get out of bed yet! You haven't even had practice walking again!" Her hands paddled the air in front of her as she tried to protest to his sudden recovery.

"As I have said, you have done an impressive job in caring for my well being. I think it is time I take my leave. In fact I believe I shall be heading into Bevelle." He smirked when the fear on her face increased.

"You-you're going back? But I thought you couldn't go back!"

"I don't plan on going alone." He answered with a hint of teasing in his tone. To be honest, he never wished to step foot in that city again, but if it would help Rikku to gather the answers she needed, he was willing to take that risk. "You may come with me....if you wish."

Rikku opened her mouth slightly as if to respond only to close it once more unsure of what she wanted to say to begin with. The seconds ticked by as he patiently awaited for her response. Her hand slowly rose to her mouth where she chewed on the nail of her index finger before she answered him. "I-I want to know what happened to Lissa. But how are we supposed to get out of here undetected? They have sensors everywhere! I know, pops had me help install them."

Auron's single working brow shot up. New information was always good. "We leave tonight. Tell me one thing, what do you do with your dead?"

She stared at him confused for only a moment before it connected.

* * *

Night fell early in the complex. Everyone was still disheartened after the Omega mission that none had the will to work for very long yet.

Rikku strolled through the halls pushing a cart in front of her. A sheet covered the bed shaped thing from top to bottom. There was a faint outline of a body hidden under the covering. Those she did pass quickly jumped out of the way when they saw her. None wanted the dead person under the sheet to reach out and touch them if they turned before the burial.

Trying to act between relived yet saddened, Rikku had to drop her head each time she encountered them. If she didn't they would have seen the tight lips of a hidden giggle on her face. The plan was working thus far.

She pushed the bed out a side door and into the desert air. The chill sunk deep into her bones as if it knew she was not to be returning anytime soon, if at all. The sand outside the courtyard would not allow her to go any farther, and she had to hide behind a desert palm for some shelter.

"Ok, we made it," She whispered before pulling back slightly on the sheet.

The rest of it fell away as the figure under it sat up. A red arm entered her vision making Rikku momentarily pout that he insisted on wearing the jacket again. "It is time then. You were not suspected?"

"Ku," She answered before reaching down and pulling two sacks out from under the cart. She passed one of them over. (No.)

Auron nodded once before searching the landscape. "Then we should take our leave now while we still can. They will not wait long before they come searching for you."

Crossing the desert was no easy task. There were many dunes to climb and the sands would fall away after each step forcing muscles to work hard to continue on. Rikku was almost ready to give up and turn back, but she could see Auron was struggling almost as hard as she was. Maybe even more. His bulky frame did not allow him to settle on top of the sands like hers, he had to push off harder and with more force to take each step.

"Why don't we rest for a bit? You look tired." She suggested as soon as the sweat broke out on his brow. The moon's light shone down on him making it seem like tiny crystals.

"No, we cannot stop yet. When the sun begins to rise, then we will make camp. We must put as much space between us and Home."

"How do you know where to go anyway? Didja visit the island on some spy mission or something?"

Auron chuckled lightly at her innocent question. He shook his head no in reply. "A friend of mine was married to an Al Bhed. I learned much by talking to her." He left it at that giving her no other information.

Rikku groaned wishing he would say more. Oddly, she liked the sound of his voice. Pressing to hear more, she asked another question. "How did you plan on leaving the island anyway? It's not like we can board a ship heading for the mainland."

"I don't plan to." Forcing another foot to take the next step, Auron plodded on. Rikku sighed before running to catch up.

* * *

They rested for the day under the fabric of a tent that had been packed before leaving. It was too hot to try and continue on under the blazing sun. Auron slept fitfully trying to keep the demons from his dreams, but they followed no matter how hard he tried to chase them away. He woke several times only to look over and see Rikku curled on her side still asleep. Each time he would breath out in relief that she had not heard his cries.

His hand reached out at least twice as if he wanted to run it along her sleeping form, but he stopped just short of touching her. It hovered over her cheek before settling on pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Pulling back, he reprimanded himself. "What am I doing? Only a fool would act so rashly." Closing his eye, he attempted to get some more rest while he was able to.

When the sun began to set, they rationed some food and water before moving on. They still had another day before reaching the sea. Auron said little as they walked knowing he needed to reserve as much energy as he could. Rikku, however, seemed unbothered by the long walk. She bounded ahead and fell back many times to join him again.

Auron wondered on a couple occasions why they had not been accosted by fiends. He knew here on Bikanel, they grew many times larger then other places, so he should have seen at least one by now. He shoved his hand into a pocket randomly before it settled around a round coin. It was then that he realized just what other good the crest had. It was a good thing he had not thrown it out like he wanted. The Yevon symbol must repel fiends!

"Hey, Auron! I think I see something!" Rikku stood at the top of yet another dune and was pointing to something in the distance.

Quickly joining her side, Auron followed her finger to see what she had found. He could see the sea in front of them (they must have traveled faster then he thought), but there was a dark shape settled on top of the water. It was difficult at best to make out what it was from this distance, but Auron knew just what it was.

"Our ride awaits for us." He spoke flatly before wrapping an arm around her waist to encourage her to move on.


End file.
